Y me aferré a ti
by Scarpan D
Summary: El destino no se forja sólo, somos nosotros los que forjamos al destino, pero a veces no somos capaces de aceptar que hemos sido nosotros los que nos hemos hecho daño... [T&E]
1. Él

**Los personajes de CCS no son míos, tampoco quiero dinero, por si pensaban darme .U...**

**Y ME AFERRÉ A TI**

**ÉL**

_El destino no se forja sólo, somos nosotros los que forjamos al destino, pero a veces no somos capaces de aceptar que hemos sido nosotros los que nos hemos hecho daño y le atribuimos vida propia al destino, sólo para tener a alguien a quien culpar, algo a lo cual odiar para no hacernos más daño, pero al final de cuentas el destino no es más que la suma de nuestras propias decisiones… y yo me aferré a ti…_

No, no quería que doliera, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti, y tú te olvidaste muy rápido de mi.

Y yo aprendí a fingir…

A sonreír cuando quería llorar

A no mirar cuando sonreías a alguien más

A pretender que una sonrisa tuya no me hacía inmensamente feliz

Aprendí a usar este antifaz de Clow a pesar de ser simplemente Eriol.

Y aprendí a sufrir…

Y coloqué bostezos donde debía hacer suspiros

Y cambie los "Te Amo" por miradas silenciosas

Y convertí nuestras crueles realidades en dulces fantasías.

Acallé mis deseos con tus roces inconcientes.

Y encontré que tu nombre, Tomoyo, me recordaba al Amor…

Puro, verdadero e infinito… Perfecto

Y me olvidé de olvidarte

Y me Enamoré de Amarte

Y me Aferré a ti…

Sin importar el dolor,… convirtiendo cada trozo de sueños en un trozo de esperanza.

Aún cuando dolía…

Me aferré a ti…

Y decidí que amarte era mi destino…

Convirtiendo mis sueños en esperanzas, luego mis esperanzas en sentimientos, y estos sentimientos los convertí en mi destino…

Y mi destino se volvió mi secreto…

Y pasó tan rápido que me aferré a ti…

Olvidando el dolor de un rechazo

Y la soledad de no ser correspondido,

Y por último se me olvidó olvidarte

Y terminé Aferrado a ti…

En secreto…

Me aferré a ti.

_El destino no se forja sólo, somos nosotros los que forjamos al destino…_

**Notas de Scarpan:**

Pues es la primera vez que publico un fanfic, por lo que tendrán que disculparme si algo anda mal... denme su opinión porfavor, las criticas me harán mejorar...


	2. Ella

**No, CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen,bueno... en una parte de mi retorcida mente, si,... en el mundo real no me pertenece... por ahora ¬¬**

**Y ME AFERRÉ A TI**

**ELLA**

_Soñar es dibujar en el aire con los dedos, es tratar de encontrar una única forma a las nubes, es creer, por segundos, que es posible lo imposible, es cambiar la realidad por fantasías... y yo me aferré a un sueño, me aferre a ti..._

Y en mi sueño, tu eres agua, no encontré una mejor forma de describirte, por supuesto no eres agua común, no, eres mucho más importante que sólo eso, tú eres del tipo mágico, ya que todo tú eres magia, y es que el Amor, sin importar quien lo sienta, jamás deja de ser mágico...

Pero no fue la magia lo que me atrajo de ti, porque es esa la parte de ti que más me lastima.

Porque es cuando te vuelves hielo

Y tus sonrisas y tus miradas duelen como caminar en la nieve con los pies desnudos.

Y trato de soporarlo...

Pero es un hielo tan frío que el calor de mi alma no puede derretirlo

Y no so capaz de convertir mi alma en palabras

Cuando ya no bastan las miradas

Y me congelas contigo...

Lo sé, porque puedo sentir mi corazón encongerse

Y luego quebrarse... y Duele...

Por eso prefiero esa otra parte tuya,

la que es Vapor,

tibio o ardiente, pero vapor al fin,

porque aunque llegue a quemar

no entumece, me ace sentir más viva,

pero el vapor no puede ser tocado,

y es eso a lo que me he acostumbrado,

a no tocarte, a mirarte sin decir "Te Amo"

por temor a que te vuelvas agua... y luego hielo...

y me lastimes... o me congeles...

Es por eso que mi sueño eres tú,

quien me acaricia el rostro cuando empienza a congelarme la realidad fría en la que vivo

donde sólo muestras tu lado de hielo

es por eso que me aferro a mi sueño

donde eres tú, simplemente Eriol

sin sentirte atado a esa vida que no te pertenece,

la de Clow...

sintiendote sólo tú,... sin más ni más,

me aferro a ti

cuando te conviertes en Vapor...

Pero cuando despierto tú te vuelves hielo...

y yo me vuelvo hielo contigo...

_Soñar es dibujar en el aire con los dedos, es tratar de encontrar una única forma a las nubes..._

**_Notas de Scarpan: A_**qui está el segundo capítulo, gracias por sus criticas, me reanimaron, me dieron alas, estuve en las nubes un par de días y cuando regresé, pues escribí esto, porfavor díganme que les parece, porke la verdad a mi no termina de convencerme...

Y si, la idea es que tenga un final feliz... Nos leemos luego


	3. Cupido

**No, los personajes no son míos TT¿es que tienen que recordármelo todo el tiempo? ¬.¬**

**Y ME AFERRÉ A TI**

**CUPIDO**

_"Cualquier cosa por si sola no tiene sentido, pasa lo mismo con el ser humano, que necesita de otro ser humano que lo complemente para comenzar a tener sentido..."_

El destino no es más que la consecuencia de un montón de decisiones que en determinado momento, nosotros, llamamos casualidades o coincidencias:

Eriol lo llamó casualidad, pero lo cierto era que él había decidido salir a pasear una hora antes de lo normal, y por primera vez, había decidido cambiar su ruta, a pesar de que después tendría que caminar más, no le importó, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Tomoyo lo llamó coincidencia, la verdad era que necesitaba aire y había decidido escapar de esas cuatro paredes que la apresaban, y terminó sentada en uno de los columpios del pequeño parque de Tomoeda.

Cupido en cambio lo llamaría destino, porque a Tomoyo el parque le quedaba muy lejos, a Eriol no le quedaba siquiera de paso y él, el estaba en el parque por mera diversión, sin ninguna intención de trabajar ese día...

Pero a nadie pareció importarle, ni a Eriol, ni a Tomoyo ni a Cupido...

Cuando Tomoyo llegó al parque Cupido se dedicó a observarla, por supuesto ella, ni nadie que fuese humano habría podido verlo.

La chica caminó despacio, con la vista fija en el suelo y los pensamientos torturándole el Alma, una brisa traviesa se atrevió a jugar con sus cabellos, dejó escapar un suspiro...

¿En qué momento se había vuelto presa de su propio sueño? o más bien...

¿En qué momento se había aferrado a él?...

Cupido, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios de aquel parque, se dejó mecer por el suave viento mientras la observaba acercarse, sonreía como un niño, y es que cupido tenía forma de niño, su sonrisa se amplió al verla sentarse en el columpio de a lado, pero casi de inmediato una cierta malicia traviesa se apodero de su rostro...

"Ese chico tonto llegaría pronto, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo..."

Apareció...

Caminaba tan despacio que parecía que le dolía, y de hecho lo hacía, le dolía más que nunca, pensar en ella siempre dolía, porque era darse cuenta de su propia cobardía, la Amaba, la amaba tanto y no tenía el valor de decírselo…

Era un Cobarde...

¿Por qué demonios se había enamorado de ella¿En qué momento?...¿Por qué a pesar del dolor no podía dejar de Amarla?

Pero no encontró respuestas, en realidad no tuvo tiempo de buscarlas...

El sonido de un columpio vacío, mecido por el viento llamó su atención, y justo a lado

Estaba Ella…

Se quedó quieto, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, olvidándose de no Amarla, fue entonces queel temor se apoderó de él…

"puedes marcharte, aún no te ha visto" pensó

"Como un cobarde" dijo cupido al viento, y él pareció escucharlo

-Tomoyo- susurró Eriol tan suavemente que creyó que había sido su imaginación, pero ella lo escuchó, levantó la vista y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en su mirada…

De nuevo se Aferró a él

"debo estar soñando" pensó al verlo, pero los pensamientos desaparecieron al verlo acercarse, con pasos lentos, con mirada triste, incluso con cierto temor, lo observó sin moverse, paciente…

Tratando de no perder el control…

Eriol se arrodilló frente a ella, estaba tan cerca, de alguna forma esperaba encontrar las palabras correctas, pero no llegaban…

No hacían falta…

Ellos se entendían sin hablar…

"Lo correcto es que digas 'hola'" pensó Tomoyo en un momento de lucidez inoportuna, pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, estaba tan cerca de ella, mirándola tan fijamente que deseo eternizar el momento…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado a pesar de conocer la respuesta "no, no está bien" pensó

Se suponía que debía decir 'si', mentir, las mentiras se habían vuelto parte de su vida, las decía tan frecuentemente que se había olvidado de la realidad, tanto, que se imaginaba que Eriol estaba allí, junto a ella, preguntándole si estaba bien…

Y decidió no mentir…

Después de todo, su vida era una eterna mentira…

-No, no estoy bien- respondió

El chico sonrió, una inaceptable euforia se apoderó de él, carcomiéndolo, matándolo, obligándolo a decidir el siguiente paso y entonces…

La besó…

Sin prisas, saboreándola despacio, amándola cada vez más¿y se suponía que la debía olvidar, se olvidó del resto, excepto de ella.

Y todo porque ella respondió el beso…

Cupido ya no estaba, hacía tiempo que se había ido, tendría que encargarse de alguna pareja que necesitara ayuda o algo así…

No había nada que hacer aquí…

De pronto se habían olvidado de sacar conclusiones sobre rechazos no sucedidos, de la magia, de los sueños, de tristezas y temores infundados…

Y él se aferró a ella…

Y ella se aferró a él…

"_Y mi alma casi perdida se unió a la tuya, forjándose un destino, fundiéndose en un sueño, complementándonos… Y Me aferré a Ti…"_

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Scarpan: **

**Antes que nada GRACIAS por sus Reviews!. **Uyyy, lo siento si tardé, pero la verdá es que este capítulo fue el más dificil de escribir, con decirles que he tenido que comenzarlo 4 veces para que al final quedara asi,este fue el que más me convenció (ya se imaginarán los demás),aunque el título deja mucho que desear...

Por cierto, tengo que disculparme por nunca haber contestado los Reviews como debe ser, sucede que no tengo computadora (bueno si tengo pero esta descompuesta), por lo que tengo que usar la de mi prima y normalmente no tengo tiempo de contestarlos, lo siento de verdad... Pueden golpearme si quieren! (digo, si les sirve de consuelo).


End file.
